Carmine (Gameplay)
Introduction Health: 10000 Play-style: Offensive, Footsies, Zoning, Rushdown, Pressure, Mixup, Wakeup Offense Dash Type: Run Specialty: Dissolve Some of Carmine attacks consume his own health to set a pool of blood on the stage. Pools can be turned into various attacks and then the attacks can be turned back to pools. This is the way Carmine keeps pressure on the opponent. Carmine is a character who uses his own health to deal powerful special moves. By using his specials a pool of blood called "Dissolve" appears on the ground. He uses these pools for more attacks. He has a lot of specials that move around the stage and specials that hold the opponent, and is zoner who can work both up close and from afar in a dangerous fashion. Let's trap the opponent to the corner of the screen and finish the battle once and for all! Projectiles like "Spin around!" and 6B are really strong, but they consume your own health. Be careful not to spend all your health in zoning, and plus, getting a perfect win with Carmine can be a challenge in itself. Much of Carmine's gameplan is to lock down the opponent from anywhere on the screen, be it up close or from afar, he has a way to make sure he can be on the offensive, making him similar to many a zoner that relies on placement-type moves for mindgames and pressure, often forcing the foe into the defensive. Through this, Carmine can technically work from any position on the screen, especially since his blood-based normals are great moves for playing footsies with. Though as said before, Carmine's moves tend to drain a portion of his health, so carelessly spamming his specials and zoning can put Carmine in a bad situation, especially since one of his notable weaknesses is his lack of a safe meterless-reversal, despite his decent health amount. Thus he is considered a "huge-risk, huge-reward" character. The only way he can recover health is to use his throw attacks, and that often requires Carmine to be close and toe-to-toe to and with his opponent, which can be a dangerous place to be depending on the matchup. Also, despite his powerful zoning game, some of his moves during certain intervals, be it during start-up, in-between or afterwards via on block or whiff, can be punished, so a predictable Carmine recklessly zoning his opponent can be taken advantage of. This also plays into the fact that some of his moves, especially his Dissolve pools require proper spacing, as deft players who can act quickly through gaps in his zoning can punish Carmine hard. Move List 'Normal Moves' 'Throw' 'Force Function' 'Command Normals' 'Special Moves' 'Infinite Worth 'Infinite Worth EXS' Combos BASIC COMBOS: *5A>5B>2B>5C>6C>2C>623A *5B>2C>6B>2C>236A>(Dash)>j.A>j.B>j.C *2C>B+C>214C>2C>5C>623B>j.A>j.B>j.C * The term "Activation" in these combos refers to the Dissolve follow-up of the move "Rip apart!" so make sure you have the pool set up when trying those combos. MIDSCREEN: 5A Starter *5A>5B>2C>6B>2C>236A>Charged j.C>2B>j.A>j.B>j.C>3B>2C *5A>5B>2C>6B>2C>236A>(Switch sides)>j.A>j.B>j.C>3B>623B>Charged j.C *5A>Activation>236A>Charged j.C>2B>2C>j.6B>j.C>j.B>j.A>3B>2C>623A>66C *5A>5B>2C>6B>2C>236A>Charged j.C>2B>2C>623A>66C *5A>5B>2C>6B>2C>236A>(Dash)>Charged j.C>(Dash)>2B>2C>Charged 214A 2A Starter *2A>2C>J6B>j.C>j.B>j.A>3B>2C>623A>66C *2A>5B>2B>2C>3C>22B>22C>(Anything you want...) 5B Starter *5B>2C>6B>5B(Whiff)>5B>623B>2B>j.A>j.B>j.C>3B>2C *5B>2C>6B>5B(Whiff)>5B>3B>j.B>j.C>2C *5B>2C>6B>2C>236A>(Switch sides)>j.A>j.B>j.C>3B>623B>Charged 214A>3B>Activation>Charged j.C>66C *5B>2C>236A>Charged j.C>j.6B>2C>623A>2B>j.A>j.B>j.C>3B>2C *5B>2C>6B>2C>236A>66C>Charged 214A>5B>Activation>Charged j.C>j.B>2C *5B>2B>2C>6B>3B>623B>(Walk backwards)>j.6B>Dash C>236B>(Walk backwards)>Charged j.C>j.236B>Dash C>Charged 214A *5B>2C>J6B>(Walk forward)>2C>236A> CS>VO(Whiff)>214C>623B>5B>j.A>j.B>j.C>3B>6C>41236D *5B>2C>6B>2C>236A>66C>236C>CS>VO(Whiff)>214C>623B>41236D *5B>2C>236A>Release>236C>CS>VO>214C>623B>41236D 2B Starter *2B>2C>6B>3B>623B>(Walk backwards)>j.6B>Dash C>236B>(Walk backwards)>Charged j.C>236C>CS>VO>2C>214C>41236C 3B Starter *3B>j.C>j.B>2C>6B>2C>236A>Charged j.C>2B>2C *3B>j.C>j.B>j.A>5B>2C>6B>5B(Whiff)>5B>623B>2C *3B>j.C>j.B>j.A>2C>6B>2C>236A>Charged j.C>2B>2C 2C Starter *2C>5BB>j.C>JB>2C>3C>22B *2C>5BB>j.C>j.B>2C>214B>236C>(Switch sides)>Charged j.C>2B>2C>623A>66C 3C Starter *3C>623B>2C>6B>2C>236A>Charged j.C>2B>j.A>j.B>j.C>3B>2C *3C>623B>2C>6B>2C>236A>(Switch sides)>j.A>j.C>j.B>2C 6C Starter *Charged 6C>623A>5B>j.C>j.B>2C *Charged 6C>623A>6B>2C>236A>Charged j.C>2B>j.A>j.B>j.C>3B>2C *Charged 6C>6 B+C>Activation>Charged j.C>2B>j.B>j.A>j.C>3B>2C *Charged 6C>214B>236C>Charged j.C>2B>2C>j.6B>j.C>j.B>j.A>3B>2C>623A>66C *Charged 6C>22A>3B>j.B>j.C>2C>3B>623B>(Walk backwards)>j.6B>Dash C>236B>(Walk backwards)>Charged j.C>j.236B>Dash C>Charged 214A j.A Starter *Assault j.A>236A(hit)>5A>2C>j.6B>j.C>j.B>j.A>3B>2C>623A>66C *Assault j.A>CS>j.B>5A>2C>j.6B>j.C>j.B>j.A>3B>2C>623A>66C *Assault j.A>Activation>2C>j.6B>j.C>j.B>j.A>3B>2C>623A>66C j.C Starter *Assault j.C>5A>2C>J6B>j.C>j.B>j.A>3B>2C>623A>66C *Assault j.C>5A>2C>J6B>Walk backwards>2C>5B(Whiff)>5B>623B>2C *Assault j.C>5A>2C>236A>Charged j.C>2B>j.A>j.B>j.C>3B>2C *Assault j.C>5A>2C>236A>(Switch sides)>Charged j.C>2B>2C>623A>66C *Assault j.C>5A>2C>3C>22B>214C>66C>236A>Charged j.C>623A>66C *Assault j.C>5A>2C>j.6B>j.C>j.B>j.A>3B>2C>623A>2C>236C>CS>VO(Whiff)>41236D *Charged j.C>2B>2C>j.6B>j.C>j.B>j.A>3B>2C>623A>66C "Force Function" Starter *6B+C>Activation>2C>6B>2C>236A> Charged j.C>2B>j.A>j.B>j.C>3B>2C "Spin!" Starter *236A>2C>236A> Charged j.C>J6B>2C>623A>2B>j.B>j.A>j.C>3B>2C *236A>j.C>j.B>2C>6B>2C>236A>Charged j.C>2B>2C *236A>63214C>CS>236A>Charged j.C>2B>j.A>j.B>j.C>3B>2C "Mash them!" Starter *623A>5BB>6B>2C>236A>Charged j.C>2B>j.A>j.B>j.C>3B>2C *623B>2C>6B>2C>236A> Charged j.C>2B>j.A>j.B>j.C>3B>2C "Rip apart!" Starter *214C>5B>6B>2C>236A>Charged j.C>2B>j.A>j.B>j.C>3B>2C "Hand that over!" Starter *63214C>CS>j.6B>2C>236A>j.C>j.B>5B>j.A>j.B>j.C>2C CORNER: 5A Starter *5A>5B>2C>236A>66C>236B>Charged j.C>j.B>2C>623A>66C *5A>Activation>236A>Charged j.C>2B>22B>3B>623A>j.6B>66C>236A>Charged j.C *5A>Activation>236A>Charged j.C>J6B>22B>3B>623A>j.6B>66C>236A>Charged j.C 5B Starter *5B>2C>3C>22B>5BB>623B> j.6B>66C>236A>Charged j.C>j.236B>66C *5B>2C>6B>2C>236A>Charged j.C>2B>j.A>j.B>j.C>3B>2C>22C>VO>236C>623C *5B>2C>3C>22B>5B>2C>236A>VO>214C>623B>2C>236C>Charged 214A>41236D *5B>2C>3C>22B>5B>5C>623B>j.6B>66C>236A>Charged j.C>236C>CS>VO>2C>236C>Charged 214A>41236D 2B Starter *2B>5C>2C>3C>22B>Activation>66C>236A>Charged j.C>623A>66C 3B Starter *3B>j.C>j.B>j.A>5B>2C>22B>5B>623B> j.6B>66C>236A>Charged j.C>66C 6B Starter *6B>6 B+C>22C>66C>214A>623B 2C Starter *2C>5BB>j.C>j.B>2C>214B>236C>Charged j.C>2B>2C *2C>5BB>j.B>j.A>j.C>2C>22B>3B>623A> j.6B>66C>236A>Charged j.C>66C 3C Starter *3C>22B>5BB>623B> j.6B>66C>236A>Charged j.C>J236B>66C *3C>623B>2C>6B>2C>236A>66C>Charged 214A>5B>Activation>Charged j.C>j.B>2C 6C Starter *Charged 6C>22B>5BB>623B>j.6B>66C>236A>Charged j.C>J236B>66C *Charged 6C>623A>6B>2C>236A>66C>Charged 214A>3B>Activation>Charged j.C>j.B>3B>2C *Charged 6C>214B>236C>Charged j.C>Charged 214A>5B>Release>Charged j.C>j.B>2C>623A>66C *Charged 6C>6 B+C>Activation>Charged j.C>2B>22B>3B>623A> j.6B>66C>236A>Charged j.C *Charged 6C>Activation>236A>Charged j.C>66C>236B>Charged j.C>j.B>2C>623A>66C j.A Starter *Assault j.A>236A(hit)>5A>2C>5BB>623B> j.6B>66C>236A>Charged j.C *Assault j.A>CS>j.B>5A>2C>3C>22B>3B>623A>j.6B>66C>236A>Charged j.C *Assault j.A>Activation>2C>22B>3B>623A>j.6B>66C>236A>Charged j.C j.6B Starter *j.6B>5B>2C>236A>66C>236B>Charged j.C>j.B>2C>623A>66C j.C Starter *Charged j.C>2B>2C>22B>5B>623B>j.6B>66C>236A>Charged j.C *Assault j.C>5A>2C>3C>22B>3B>623A>j.6B>66C>236A>Charged j.C>66C *Assault j.C>5A>2C>3C>22B>214C>66C>236A>Charged j.C>236C>CS>VO(Whiff)>41236D "Spin!" Starter *236A>3C>623B>6B>2C>236A>66C>Charged 214A>5B>Activation>Charged j.C>j.B>3B>2C *236A>j.C>j.B>2C>22B>5B>5C>623B> j.6B>66C>236A>Charged j.C>j.236B>66C *j.236B>Follow-up>6B>2C>236A>66C>236B>Charged j.C>j.B>2C>623A>2C>22A>623C>CS>41236D "Mash them!" Starter *623B>2C>6B>2C>236A>Charged j.C>236B>VO(Whiff)>214C>3B>6C>41236D "Rip apart!" Starter *214C>5B>6B>2C>236A>66C>236B>Charged j.C>JB>2C>623A>66C "Hand that over!" STarter *63214C>CS>22B>3B>5C>j.B>j.C>2C>236A>VO(Whiff)>214C>623B>2C>5C>6C>41236D Notable Players Top 3 No.1 '''Notes '''No.2 SAT No.3 Yuuneko Others * Adder * Nedi Colors Category:Move Sets